Fairy Tail Warriors
by FairyTailFanGirlie
Summary: Lucy ran away from the city, only to be found by the rebel guild Fairy Tail. What will happen? Will they accept her, or see her as a spy and never let her in?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know I should be working on _The Dragon Slayers_ , and _A Pokemon Fairy Tail_ , AND _Can we be more?_ , and I also said I would wait until around September to post this, but I just HAD to get it out! It's been driving me nuts!

NUTS I TELL YOU!

Anyways, here's the preview, in case you didn't read it at the end of the third chap of _Can we be more?_

* * *

"There's going to be an attack? When?" said a blonde haired woman.

"All I know is that it'll happen soon. I suggest you say your prayers. They intend to eliminate Fairy Tail this time."

"Not if I can help it. Thank you, Ms. Spetto."

"Of course, Layla. Be careful."

Layla pulled the hood of her cloak back to the top of her head as she headed back the way she came… to the forest outside the city limits.

She _had_ to warn Makarov. And get the Keys to a safe location… but if Ms. Spetto was right… she wouldn't get the chance to...

Layla began running as soon as she was in the cover of trees, gracefully avoiding branches and roots as she made her way home.

As soon as she made it to the clearing, she ran as fast as she could to Makarov.

"We need to evacuate."

"What do you mean, Layla?" the older man asked her.

She then noticed he was in a meeting.

"My source told me they intend to strike soon. Enough to obliterate all of Fairy tail and then some."

He pondered it for a mere moment before he agreed and began informing all in attendance to get everyone in the clearing out of there.

It was midnight when it happened. A little over half of the Fairy Tail children and few parents had made it out, along with the Keeper, Healer, and Master. The elders, deathly ill, and those who couldn't make it out in time remained.

Layla and Jude Heartfilia, along with their infant daughter, were a few of those unlucky people.

The blonde woman had just sent her Keys off into the world, hiding them and keeping them safe. The small family was about to leave when a large group of soldiers ransacked their home, killing Jude instantly, and trying to torture information out of Layla.

The Master and the Keeper had placed a charm over the homes of Fairy Tail ages ago. If any soldiers of the King's Army were to come into the homes, all members of that home would forget everything about Fairy Tail and the magic they possessed. Realizing this, the Army simply slaughtered all that were left, leaving the extremely young children unharmed. However, many children had already escaped. Only one had been found.

Layla watched … as she took her last breath … her daughter was taken from her crib … and out of their home. She screamed in agony and the loss of her daughter … forever...

 _ **xxXXxx**_

So with that, here's the first chapter! Hope you like!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _I have to get out of here… now… tonight..._

As I packed what little belongings I had, I quietly yet swiftly made my way to the back door - my best chance of escape from these people.

Once I got to the backyard, I lifted myself up and over the fence… to face the dark forest at the edges of the city. With determination and adrenaline pumping through my veins, I made my way into the trees. It wasn't long before I realized that I had seriously underestimated my ability to see at night.

That was when I heard the rustling.

Jerking around, I saw three people standing in a fighting position, stalking towards me...

"W-who are y-you?" I asked the strangers.

"We should be asking _you_ that question," said the green-haired male.

"What are you doing in the forest alone? And at _night_?" said the blue-haired male.

"What is your name?" said the red-headed female.

I blinked rapidly at their questions… they were acting like _I_ was the threat… not the other way around… who are these people? Two of them had swords at their side, while the blue-haired male had some weird cloak thing covering most of his features.

"I-I'm Lucy… Lucy Ashley… I-I've just r-run away from m-my parents… I-I've got nowhere to g-go…"

"Did you come from within the city limits?" said the female.

Too afraid what my voice would do, I nodded.

"So you have no where to go in the city? No other family?"

"I-I was adopted…"

There was a short silence until the blue-haired man asked, "How old are you?"

"S-seventeen… I think… with the birthday the Council gave me, I turn eighteen in a few months."

Silence again.

"Have you ever been to a specialist of some kind? Gotten a shot anywhere?"

Huh? What kind of question was that?

"U-um… once… when I was t-thirteen… I was taken to the doctor for being unable to sleep… they gave me a shot in my arm… it didn't r-really help though…"

The three of them looked at each other, then back at me.

"Do you ever plan to return to them?"

"N-no!" I said a little too quickly, even for my own liking.

I felt the shadow cross my face as I said, looking at the ground, "I will _never_ go back to them… even if I was forced to go back… never again…"

Another pause. Then the female said, "Then don't be alarmed by what we are about to do."

This made me look up at her, confusion evident on my face. "What do you mean…?"

"That shot you received when you were younger was not something to help you sleep. It was a tracker. And we must remove it before they realize you have gone missing. However, I must warn you. It will hurt."

I looked at my arm that I received the shot in, then faced my right arm to them and turned my face away as I pointed with my left hand where I had received the shot specifically.

After a moment, the green-haired man pulled out a device and came to me. As he neared, it started beeping incessantly and stayed at a continuous ring as he held it above the spot I was pointing at.

I dropped my hand and waited for the pain. Thankfully, I didn't wait long. It was nothing compared to other things I've gone through, but it still hurt. It was over quickly, the only indication I felt it being my sharp intake of breath.

I looked over to my arm again to see the green haired man no longer there, instead the blue-haired man was bandaging my 'wound'.

"Many would have cried out with something like that, Lucy Ashley," the red-head said.

I ignored her statement and said, "I let you guys cut into me. The least you could do is tell me your names."

The blue-haired man quirked a brow, a ghost of a smile on his lips, amusement in his eyes.

The green-haired man stayed away, but was also hiding a smile.

The red-haired woman showed no emotion until she spoke.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. These are my comrades, Jellal Fernandez," she pointed to the man still standing to my right, "and Freed Justine," she looked over her shoulder to the man named Freed.

"We… are mages of Fairy Tail."

My eyes widened. Of course, being in the city, I had heard stories of this rogue clan of mages and others - Fairy Tail being the most prominent, as their camp was too close to city limits for people's comfort. But they seemed nothing like the stories of ruthless killers who will stop at nothing to get what they want.

"F-fairy Tail…?"

Erza nodded, her eyes closed, "I assume you believe us to be killers?"

My response was not immediate, trying to figure out the best way to explain my thoughts.

"Not really, no."

This made Erza open her eyes and look at me, as well as Freed and Jellal.

"All the stories… seemed a little, I don't know… farfetched? Besides… if you _were_ ruthless killers, you would've killed me as soon as you saw me, not allow me to be invisible to the Council's eyes."

Erza's eyebrows quivered in disbelief, Jellal was shocked, and Freed stared at me.

"Then its settled," Erza said after a moment.

"What is?" I asked, a bit confused.

"You're coming with us to Fairy Tail."

* * *

I was still shocked. I was going to meet _Fairy Tail_. I had heard stories of them. How they would kill all of the King's soldiers who crossed their path and then some, and how they would kill women and children and burn homes and villages to the ground. But I always doubted the stories, even if I never showed it. I learned the hard way to keep my mouth shut where my thoughts were concerned a long time ago. It just seemed… _unlikely_ , that people who were just trying to survive were killing people for the fun of it.

As the four of us made our way through the forest, I noticed a ravine, followed closely by a small clearing. Erza stepped through a hole, impossible to see unless you knew it was there. Jellal went next, then Freed allowed me to go before him.

After we came out on the other side, Erza, Jellal, and Freed formed a type of triangle around me. Erza on my right, Jellal on my left, with Freed following behind.

"Master!" Erza called out once we reached the large rock/cave formation at the edge of the clearing.

A short old man came out, followed by a blue-haired girl who looked to be about my age, with an older woman with pink hair.

"What is it, Erza? Who is this with you?" he said, gesturing to me.

This had drawn everyone's attention as whispers were heard around the clearing.

"This is Lucy Ashley. We found her at the edge of the city limits."

"The _city limits_? Have you gone mad, Erza?" shouted a pink-haired boy.

"No, Natsu, I have not. Lucy ran from home. She doesn't belong there."

"Did _she_ tell you this?" asked the Master.

"Yes."

"How do you know she is not _lying_? You of all people, Erza, know better than to trust so easily!"

Erza closed her eyes, as I could feel the irritation and annoyance rolling off her in waves.

" _Enough!_ " she yelled out.

This quieted everyone very quickly, including the Master. I felt my heart rate speed up to an unhealthy pace, slowly yet surely becoming erratic as I tried to suddenly heavy eyelids open and listen to Erza.

"She has proven herself to not be a spy! Isn't that right, Freed?" she said as she turned to him.

The man nodded and said, "When she wasn't looking, I created a Rune around her that forces her to tell the truth of any question we ask. Her answers were by far the most heartfelt anyone from within the city could've spoken about Fairy Tail."

I then felt the blood drain from my face as every part of my body grew suddenly cold.

"Lucy…? Are you alright?" Jellal asked with what sounded like concern lacing his voice. I honestly couldn't tell. His voice sounded too far away…

Black spots started to form in my vision, steadily blocking out all light like I was being enveloped in a tunnel when I felt my muscles in my legs give way and buckle.

"Lucy!"

* * *

As I came to, groaning in the process, I felt as though I had been hit by a truck.

My eyes opened to see a young blue-haired girl standing over me.

She squeaked when she noticed my eyes on her and left the room.

I'm not _that_ scary, am I?

Trying to shake the cobwebs from my brain, I sat up from the bed I was laying in.

A moment later, the old man, pink-haired woman, and blue-haired girl my age from earlier came in, along with Erza and a few others I didn't recognize.

The pink-haired woman came over to me and began to examine me.

The old man introduced himself as the Master of the clan, named Makarov Dreyar. He was still cautious around me though, as were the rest. Like I would attack them at any given moment.

And for some reason… I felt a loss of hope. I don't even know where the possibility of hope came from… but it still hurts...

Erza seemed to notice as she said, "How can you believe she would attack you? Especially now? Lucy can barely _walk_ , let alone hurt you. Introduce yourselves properly. _All_ of you." she glared at a couple of the guys in particular as she said the last sentence. A blonde haired man with a scar across his eye, and a raven haired boy - who was shirtless - with a sword necklace and a girl clinging to his arm. Amazingly he didn't seem to mind...

The white-haired girl - who was gorgeous - stopped staring, smiled, and introduced herself.

"Sorry about that. We've had a few issues with new people. My name is Mirajane. But you can call me Mira, if you like."

I nodded as the pink-haired woman was still examining me.

Then the blue-haired girl from before introduced herself, "I'm Levy, the Keeper. I hope you get better soon."

After that, she took her leave.

The raven-haired boy introduced himself, followed by the girl on his arm.

"I'm Gray, and this is Juvia."

"Juvia will not allow Love Rival to steal Gray-sama from Juvia!" she said as she buried her head into Gray's shoulder.

"U-ummm… okay…" I said, slightly confused.

Erza glared one last time at the blonde-haired man before he introduced himself as Laxus Dreyar.

"You already know me," Erza said, "The woman working on you is Porlyusica, and the young girl with the blue hair who left earlier is Wendy."

Before she can say anything else, Porlyusica said, "You need to eat. Now."

This raised eyebrows across the room except mine. I nodded solemnly in response.

"Why? Is that what caused her to collapse before?" Mira asked.

"No."

This caused more confusion.

"She is severely stressed _and_ malnourished. I need to get Wendy in here to heal some of her wounds, quickly."

With this, Porlyusica took her leave to retrieve Wendy.

Erza looked to me, a shocked look on her face. It mirrored everyone else's.

I took a deep breath clenching my hands until my knuckles and nail-beds turned white.

"That's the reason why I refuse to return to my so-called parents."

The others - excluding Erza - were shocked.

"Your parents starved you?" Gray asked.

I didn't respond. No one asked anymore questions.

Wendy came in shortly after and began healing most of the wounds I had.

My thoughts were still locked in my past. So much so, that I didn't notice a tear forming until it dropped onto my hand. When I did notice, it was as if the floodgates had been opened. I couldn't stop my tears as they continued to fall, no matter how much I wanted them to stop.

Erza moved to the bed and sits down across from Wendy and handed me a handkerchief, which I gladly accepted as I tried my best to dry my still crying eyes.

Once Wendy is finished and leaves the room - promising to be back later - Mirajane takes Wendy's place and sits next to me. She wrapped her arm around me and began rubbing slow, comforting circles on my back, steadily soothing my crying.

After a moment of this, Mirajane pulls my head to rest on her shoulder as the rest of my tears begin to run out.

Once I was left with nothing but small hiccups, I fell into the most comfortable sleep I'd had in years.

* * *

 _Erza's POV_

After Lucy fell asleep, the rest of us took our conversation outside, where we asked Wendy - who was mixing some herbs - to look after her should she wake up.

"Do you all see now?"

A few nods went around the group of team leaders.

I sighed.

"Master. Lucy has no where else to go. She herself told me that she wouldn't go back even if she was dragged there. And being adopted, she has no family she can run to. Before the war, we would've accepted her in a heartbeat. I understand everyone's precaution towards her, but she needs our help."

I was trying to tell them that even if we _didn't_ allow her to stay, she would still live in the forest - or anywhere other than in the city.

Master sighed as well. "I realize this. But where can she go? We don't even know if she has magic."

"That never stopped Kinana," I reminded him.

"Aye… but does she even _want_ to stay? After such a warm welcome?"

"I have a feeling that she's felt more welcome here than she has in her own home, Master," Mira said to him.

Master was deep in thought as he continued to wonder what to do about Lucy Ashley.

"We could always test her," Laxus said.

We looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Once she gains enough strength, of course. But we could use the test on her."

"But that is cruel to put someone without magic through that test."

"It's not like it harms them, Mira. It's just… incredibly boring."

"And the person is left with a migraine," I added.

Laxus nodded in agreement.

Makarov agrees to this.

"Until then… where will she stay? Many people in Fairy Tail refuse her."

This left them wondering.

Laxus' team wasn't a good choice. They tended to be a bit… cruel… in their training and living ways.

Mira's might be, but with Elfman and Bixlow on the team… perhaps not...

Gray and Juvia's team was also a possibility, but with Juvia claiming everyone was a love rival… again, perhaps not.

Then my thoughts turned to my own team. Jellal and Freed had already accepted Lucy. And she didn't need a particular type of magic - or any magic at all - to be on our team.

"I will need to ask Jellal and Freed, but if they agree - of which I have no doubt - we will accept Lucy."

Master looked at me with an eyebrow raised in question, but then agreed.

"Fine. You and the others will take care of Lucy. I have no doubt she will do well with the three of you."

" _What?!"_

 _That voice sounds rather familiar..._

I went around the corner with the others to find the clan - and Natsu, who made the exclamation - listening in on our conversation.

"Gramps, you can't be serious! You're letting one of _them_ stay with us?!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"Enough, Natsu!"

This quieted him, out of respect or fear of consequences I'm not sure. Probably both.

"I have made my decision, and so have the other team leaders. They will explain the situation better in the team meeting you all are about to have."

I left Master's side to see Jellal and Freed.

"I have decided to allow Lucy in our team when she is able. Are you both alright with this?"

They looked from me, to each other, and back to me. Then both of them nodded.

"Good."

* * *

 _Dragon Team's POV_

"What did Gramps mean, Laxus? And why are we letting her in? Wasn't it just last month we had a spy?!" said the black-haired man with piercings known as Gajeel.

"For once, I agree with you Metal Brows. What is Gramps thinking about letting her into our clan?" Natsu said as he looked to Laxus, the leader of the team called Dragons. Its not very catchy - or creative - but it works since all members are Dragon Slayers.

Laxus sighed, his eyes closed, head bowed and arms crossed as he waited for Wendy to return.

When she did, he said, "And what are _your_ thoughts on Lucy?"

This stopped the other two as she explains how her magic not only heals, but tells her how and when the damage was caused so she could treat it better.

The three older slayers' brows rose in question as she continued by telling them that all of Lucy's injuries came from a range of yesterday, to ten years ago.

This got their attention.

Wendy goes on to explain the extent of Lucy's injuries – a couple of fractured ribs from a few hard kicks to the gut, a once broken wrist – that didn't quite heal like it was supposed to – many bruises to her throat… and that was only the most recent of her injuries.

Wendy finished by saying, "So you see… she's already been through a lot. Anything we'd do to her would be nothing compared to what she's been through her whole life."

This made Natsu and Gajeel rethink their earlier position. They still weren't happy with letting one of _them_ in their clan, but agreed Lucy would probably rather live in the wild alone than go back there.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

When I woke up again, I found Erza, Jellal, and Freed waiting for me to wake up.

"Lucy. How are you feeling? Better?" Erza asked in a motherly tone.

I nodded. While I still felt like crap, I did feel better than before.

"Good. I have a question I'd like to ask you."

She didn't give me a chance to respond before she said, "How would you like to join Fairy Tail? And be on my team?"

"J-join Fairy Tail? Be on y-your team…?"

Just then, Levy walked in and said, "It would probably help if you explained some things to her first Erza."

"Why don't you do it Levy?" Jellal said, "You tend to explain it a bit better anyways."

"Okay. So, in Fairy Tail there are four teams. You don't _have_ to be in a team, but it makes going on missions and well, living in _general_ easier. The strongest team is Laxus' Dragons. All four of them are Dragon Slayers. Then its closely followed by Mirajane's team, Souls. After that, there is Gray and Juvia's team, Elements. In 'last' place is um… Erza's team… Knights… b-but its not their fault! They recently lost a member, so they've been off balance ever since!" Levy was quick to add that last bit, but the damage was already done. Erza's head hung in shame as Jellal tried to comfort her. Freed was emotionless as always.

"So… what do you say? Wanna join the Knights?" Levy asked with optimism.

"Sure. I don't know if I have any magic, though…"

"Don't worry about that, Lucy. On this team, you don't need to worry about if you have magic or not," Erza quickly said.

"Oh… okay… then, I'd love to join Fairy Tail and the Knights!" I said, happily.

Levy nodded and brought out the stamps.

"Unfortunately, due to the war, you won't get a choice for where to put the Fairy Tail mark, or the Knights mark…" Levy said sadly.

She put Fairy Tail's mark above my left breast, and the Knights mark on my right upper arm, both quickly fading into my skin.

"Don't worry. It always happens. It'll only reveal the mark when its truly safe to, or if its power is required."

"Power? What do you mean?"

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot! Each mark from the teams has a power behind it. The Dragons' mark increases the bearer's power when fighting alongside another Dragon bearer. The Element's mark allows easier fusion of the elements, making it easier and quicker to do a Unison Raid. The Soul's mark allows it to temporarily borrow magic from another bearer. And I actually don't know what the Knights' mark does - and that's saying something, since I'm supposed to know everything there is to know about Fairy Tail - but apparently its something only the bearer and the Master are supposed to know. Anyway, each team has their own home location and training areas that only allow those people inside. It also keeps it hidden from anyone who is not a member of either Fairy Tail or the team."

Erza thanked Levy as she made her way out, said girl saying her goodbyes.

Freed then got up and sealed the cave with his magic runes, keeping out any prying eyes or ears.

"How'd you do that?" I asked Freed.

"I'll tell you another time. Right now is the time to talk about our team."

I nodded and waited for them to explain.

Jellal began by saying, "The Knights tattoo will reveal itself to team members, the Master, and loved ones of the team members - and by loved ones, I mean you're married our fated to this person - only under normal circumstances. However, should the bearer run out of magical energy – and is fighting a serious enemy in life-threatening circumstances, this mark takes the energy and magic from the surrounding area and releases a powerful blast, wiping out all enemies within a mile's radius, and leaves all allies unscathed."

"Whoa… that is… awesome!"

Jellal chuckled, as did the others at my reaction.

Then Erza told me their team names.

She is Titania – known as the Fairy Queen in wartimes, Jellal is Storm, and Freed is Code.

They decided to hold off on giving me a team name, as they do not know if I possess magic yet.

Freed then released his runes and went to get the four of us something to eat.

He comes back a minutes later with a few plates of food and a couple slices of cake for Erza.

I was happy. For the first time in a long time. I actually… can't remember the last time I was this happy...

After we finished eating, they left me to rest in the infirmary - per Porlyusica's order that I stay in the infirmary for at least one night - and so they went home.

I curled up in my makeshift bed, wrapping the covers tightly around my body, feeling the cold seep into the room, and I quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

So what did you think? I thought it was pretty good, honestly, but hey, maybe I'm wrong. And for the Guest who reviewed on the preview in _Can we be more?_ , I'm sorry for the bit of Hurt/Comfort in this chapter, but after this - as this is the chapter that sets the story and the characters - there will be little to none after this, okay? I hope everyone liked! And wow, look how many words! Just over 4,500! Whew! Lots of writing in this chapter!

Please review with thoughts/criticism/things I can improve, etc.!

Thanks everybody!

-FairyTailFanGirlie


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! So, that whole promise of an update of this over the weekend -totally bombed that one- but I still have every intention of adding two chapters (including this chapter) to the story this week!

Anyway, thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews! I hope you enjoy the newest installation!

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

When I awoke the next morning, I was surprised to find myself alone. I thought maybe someone would try to keep an eye on me or _something_ , but I guess not.

Then someone came in.

Thought too soon.

This someone was the pink-haired guy from before… I can't seem to remember his name, but I do remember that he was one of the many who really doesn't want me here…

I could feel my pulse accelerate as he continued to make his way toward me. However, he stopped at the wall closest to the bed and leaned against it.

"W-what do you want?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me, his eyes hard. Distrusting. Full of an emotion I could easily place. A type of hatred. But there was a speck of something in his eyes. I didn't know what it was. Seemed to be a curiosity of some sort. But why would he be curious about someone he more than likely hated?

"I'm jus' here to make sure nothin' happens to ya," he said, looking away.

"And why would you care about that when you hate me... since I'm from the city?" I whispered.

"I don't. But I got my orders. I didn't really have much of a choice here."

I looked down at my hands.

"I see."

It was silent for quite some time, the atmosphere tense and awkward. Thankfully, Erza came in, relieving him of his 'duty'.

"I'm sorry about Natsu," she said after he left. "A childhood friend of his was killed by someone we thought we could trust from within the city limits."

"Oh… Well, maybe with time, everyone will at least stop looking at me like I'm a monster…"

"They will. I'll see to it."

I smiled at her. She was very nice, despite her hardened exterior. It seemed to me, the armor she wore was not only for her physical protection, but also – in a way – to protect her heart as well.

"Why do you wear your armor?" I blurted.

Erza stuttered for a moment, seeming to be taken -very temporarily- off guard.

"Sorry," I said, smiling at her once more, apologetically, "I tend to try to figure people out. It became something… I was quite good at in the city. I guess you could call it a habit."

"It's quite alright. I've been wearing armor for as long as I can remember. I guess you could say… I feel safer in it."

Before either of us could say anything else, Master Makarov came in.

"I heard you've officially joined us? That's good to hear. Now, since Porlyusica has determined you may leave the infirmary for a bit, Erza will show you to your newest home."

Erza nodded in affirmation as Makarov quickly left the cave.

"He's still wary of me, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. It's unfortunate, but true. Everyone is. It's been too long since there was peace between the magic wielders and the non-magic people."

"And it doesn't help when the Council makes up stories about you guys killing anything in your path, right?"

She was silent for a moment, beginning to scare me a little.

Erza sighed, then said, "Normally, yes. But we believe they got those stories from when we are in battle. Our numbers are small, but we have more power than most of their armies. So… we are ruthless during those times."

"But that's war. While taking life is a hard thing to do, it might be a requirement to win the war – or even to just put everything back the way it was."

"I don't know if we can. Go back to the way it was, I mean. It's been too long, people set in their ways… very few people alive still remember what it was like before the war. We even thought – when there was a new king – we would end the war. But he just made it worse, coming up with things no one in the magical realm had ever done."

Erza's shoulders shook as she spoke, looking out the cave to the forest and the horizon beyond.

I looked down at my hands once again, looking for a way to change the subject.

Then it dawned on me.

"You have yet to show me where I'll be staying, Erza! Come on, I wanna see this place. If its anything like what you kept talking about, I know I'm gonna love it!" I said cheerily and smiling wide as I swung my legs off the bed.

Erza looked at me and chuckled as she helped me stand slowly.

"Alright, Lucy. Keep up that smile, and you'll win their hearts quicker than you think."

I looked to her, noticing she wasn't joking.

We made our way out of the cave little by little. It wasn't long until some people began to notice us.

Erza and I were soon joined by Jellal and Freed, both of them taking one side of me, Jellal taking Erza's place on my left.

Erza then lead us through the forest, as I did my best to ignore everyone's looks while trying to keep my eyes on the ground, so I could avoid looking at anyone.

When I thought we were in the clear, I lifted my head, only to see a heads of pink, black, blue, and blonde.

"Well if it isn't the Knights?" said Laxus.

"If you excuse us Laxus, Lucy still has initiation to go through," Freed said.

"Oh, my apologies," he said, almost sarcastically, "Come on guys, we've got more training to do."

Wendy looked a little bit unhappy at the prospect – yet still excited all the same, while Natsu and the black-haired man looked plain happy to be training.

Erza glared at them as they left, her hand tightening on her sword.

My eyebrow rose as Jellal whispered, "Laxus sometimes rubs it in Erza's face that he's at the top. The Knights used to be the best group, what with everyone using both swords and magic, but then we lost out last member so…"

"Now the Knights are at the bottom and Laxus is enjoying that?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Wow…"

"It's not like he's a bad guy or anything, he's just proud of his team and likes to show off," Jellal explained.

"Enough," Erza said, "We still need to get to our destination. Let's go."

Erza led the way once more while Freed and Jellal helped me through the forest. It felt to be at least twenty minutes before something happened.

We neared what seemed to be a hidden path. And by hidden, I do mean hidden. The only reason why I saw it was because Erza turned towards it.

As the four of us turned towards it, the foliage actually began to _move_.

"W-what's happening?" I whispered.

"The spell is letting us pass – it means no one is following us," said Erza as we continued on.

I looked behind me to see that about a foot or so behind us, the bushes and trees moved back into place.

"Its just so no one else finds this place," Freed said, noticing the look on my face.

We soon came to a stop at a small cottage. It blended in well, what with all the tall trees surrounding it, the vines climbing up all sides, and the dark earth-like exterior.

"Welcome home, Lucy," Erza said as she opened the front door for me.

I'm not sure if it was what she said, or the prospect of having a home that was _for me_ , but I was the happiest I could've been at that moment.

Tears started to form in my eyes as I heard myself whisper, " _Thank you."_

Freed and Jellal carried me into the small home, and I took notice of the comfortable furniture, the spacious cooking area, and the set of stairs headed... down.

"Since we can't build up… we build down," Erza stated. "Would you like to have a look at your room?"

I couldn't form words, so I nodded instead.

As the stairs weren't very wide, Freed stopped helping me, and Jellal and I made our way down, Erza ahead and Freed behind.

What lay underneath the small cottage was spectacular. While there were many pillars holding the structure, it was still as beautiful as anything I'd ever seen.

"We actually talked with Porlyusica. As long as you stay on bed rest and get well fed, you can stay here instead of in the medicine cave," said Freed.

"Really?"

"Really. Let's show you your room, shall we?" Jellal said.

Both Jellal and Freed once again helped me to a room on the far left side of all the other doors in the basement.

Freed opened the door, the light coming on instantly.

"That light hasn't come on in a while…" muttered Freed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"This place?" Freed began, "It's enchanted. The light will only brighten when it recognizes someone. Whether it be acknowledging some attribute or it actually knows you, it only lights for you specifically."

"That's… strange…"

"Ever since the raids," Freed explained, "we've had to come up with defensive spells. This is one of them. Should someone from the city come in, it releases a type of hallucination spell on the intruder, giving you time to flee."

They sat me down on the bed as they continued their lessons of how the enchanted cottage worked.

Like when it sensed a threat outside, the tallest trees would 'light on fire'. It wasn't a fire that could damage, but it was a warning to whoever was coming, and also a signal to the rest of Fairy Tail that we were about to be raided. They told me each camp has their own signaling system, based on what the area surrounding their home was.

The Dragons had lightning from the sky; two bolts that smacked into the two largest rocks by the home.

The Souls had wolves that would howl, both at the same time. And that was something, since there were no wolves in these parts.

And finally the Elements had a tidal wave from the river that never floods. The tidal wave wouldn't damage anything, only hover in the river, as if waiting for some command.

After the lessons, Erza said, "You must be tired. It's been a long couple of days. Get some rest, we'll be right outside, okay?"

I nodded as a yawn made its way out.

And I was out before my head even hit the soft pillow.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

I was healthier than I'd been in years. Once I had gained enough strength to do things on my own a few days ago, Erza had begun training me. She said there was a test that all of Fairy Tail had to put me through. I had no idea what she was talking about, and she couldn't even tell me more details than that.

At first, it was just strength training, working on my muscles and stamina. Then, she worked on – it figures – sword skills. Erza is actually an amazing teacher. Brutal, but amazing nonetheless.

The day of the test had come, the four of us headed back to the main clearing where everyone was already waiting.

Makarov was waiting in the center of the clearing, along with Levy. Freed and Jellal went to the side, while Erza continued to walk to the center with me. I only knew I was going the correct way because of Erza's firm grip on my wrist – not enough to hurt, just enough to not let me go accidentally, leading me the way I needed to go.

We came to a stop in front of Makarov and Levy. The three of them exchanged a few silent words, and then Levy went to the side of the clearing with everyone else, quickly followed by Erza.

Once they were both at the side of the clearing – my nerves kicking into overdrive in the process – Makarov said, "Child, the time has come to see if you wield magic. In order to know, you must focus. Meditate. Seek something foreign within you. If it is magic… let's just say we'll know before you do."

Then he too, took his leave to the side.

Taking deep, calming breaths, I closed my eyes – blocking out all sound and smells while I searched within.

It could've been minutes or even hours when I found something. It had a golden glow to it, a type of warmth. As I neared it, the glow grew stronger, to the point where I was practically blinded inside myself…

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

Lucy was glowing. She had _magic_. And not just any magic… _Celestial Magic._ And that was rare indeed.

With the intensity from the magic within Lucy, the only thought I had was, _"She_ has _to be a Heartfilia…"_

I looked to Master, wondering if he knew. And by the look on his face… oh yeah, he knew.

There were only two families that were graced with the ability to use Celestial Magic. The Aguria's and the Heartfilia's. These families were deemed worthy over a hundred years ago by what they called the 'Spirit King,' to wield the power of the stars.

The glow from Lucy's magic was so intense, that it was blinding everyone in the clearing. It felt so warm – so familiar; it felt almost like Master's magic, yet different somehow.

Slowly, it began to fade, and with it, we were finally able to see Lucy. She was still standing, just barely.

Oh dear. Spoke too soon. Just as the light was nearly completely faded away, Lucy collapsed. But not before a boy with a head of pink caught her in his arms.

 ** _xxXXxx_**

* * *

Eh? Eh? Was that good or what? I sure think so. I really do like this one, more than any of my other stories, so I'm very sorry that I haven't updated it! Just had to work out a few kinks from the outline I made for it. Hope everyone is enjoying themselves!

Good day/night!

-FairyTailFanGirlie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Erza's POV_

After Natsu caught Lucy, everyone was stunned – including myself.

Slowly, he lifted her up, his face impassive as he strode to the infirmary, Porlyusica and Wendy close on his heels.

Snapping out of it, I followed them, Jellal and Freed following close behind. By the time we entered the cave, Lucy was already on the bed, both our healers working quickly around her. Natsu was standing by the wall, just out of reach. I walked over to him, many questions running through my mind. He must have seen them in my eyes, because he said, "Laxus knows why I did what I did. If he's willing to tell you, fine – but its not my secret to tell."

Then he walked out of the cave.

Laxus it was, then.

"Jellal, Freed, I'll be right back."

They nodded in response.

I left the cave, only to nearly run into the very man I was looking for.

"Laxus!" I exclaimed, "We need to talk."

"I know."

He led me to the edge of the main clearing, about fifteen yards or so away from the cave.

"Why did-"

"Lucy's his mate."

I stopped speaking mid-sentence, my jaw hanging open.

"He's fighting it, but based on his actions just now, its a fight he's losing."

"B-but how-?"

"A part of being a dragon slayer is having one true mate. Sure, we can be happy with anyone, but once we meet our mates, no one can compare. There's an emptiness inside of us until they've been claimed."

"But how do you know this?"

"What else? Personal experience."

"So is Mirajane your mate?"

"Yeah, thank god for that."

"Well she seems to complete you, so I suppose these dragon instincts or whatever this is is pretty accurate?"

"Extremely," he replied, nodding his head.

"Then why fight it?"

"For one thing," he explained, "she's from the city. You know how he is. And for another, we all fight it at first."

This confused me more, but before I could ask anymore questions, Freed came out of the cave calling out, "She's awake!"

Swiftly, I made my way to the cave, leaving my conversation with Laxus on hold for a later time.

"Erza."

Laxus' voice stopped me in my tracks.

"No one but you, me, and Natsu can know, alright? This includes Lucy herself. It would ruin the entire process. Understand?"

I nodded in response, continuing on to the cave of the infirmary. When I entered, I found Lucy, indeed awake.

"Hey, Erza. I heard I put on quite the show," she said with a smile.

I smiled in return, happy to see my newest comrade recovering well. The only thought weighing heavily on my mind was Laxus' words.

" _Lucy is Natsu's mate."_

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

After Erza came in, I sensed something different with her. She seemed… on edge, to say the least. And no one would tell me how I ended up back in the infirmary, only that I proved I did in fact have magic within me.

Hearing a noise at the entrance to the cave, I looked up to see Levy, the Keeper, entering.

"Could you guys give us a moment? I need to speak with Lucy alone."

The others looked at me.

"I'm fine."

They nodded and reluctantly left, though Erza simply went to the edge of the cave.

"Erza-"

"As her team leader, I have the authority to stay right here."

"Fine, fine."

Levy took a breath, then looked back at me.

"This is going to be hard to hear, okay?"

I nodded.

"You, Lucy, are not Lucy Ashley."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name is Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter to Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Of Fairy Tail."

"W-w-what? How… how would you possibly come to that conclusion?" I asked, bewildered and shocked.

 _I'm the daughter of people from Fairy Tail…? Its just not possible…_

"Your magic. It is without a doubt Celestial Magic, a very rare magic, about as much as being a Dragon Slayer. Only two families can use it, one of which is the Heartfilias."

"Y-you're not making any sense… how could _I_ be the daughter of-of Jude and Layla Heartfilia?"

"Because. It wasn't even a year after you were born, there was a raid on Fairy Tail's previous camp. We had been warned, thanks to your mother, but both of your parents refused to leave until the Master, the Healer, and the previous Keeper were safely away, along with the younger generation of kids. I was told your parents were just about to leave when the attack happened. Your mother and father were killed almost instantly. But when we were finally able to get some mages out there to check… you were gone, and Layla… Layla looked as though she were trying to reach you in your crib..."

I hadn't noticed tears until Levy handed me a cloth. Very, very vague memories surfaced. Dreams. Dreams of dreams.

I shook my head, trying to make sense of the memories washing over me. There was a woman, I couldn't ever identify her before. I barely could now. But now, I could see her eyes. Eyes like mine. Her hair was like mine, too. But that's all I could remember.

"So… you're telling me… I was k-kidnapped, then put up for adoption in the city, and treated so horribly… because of a war between mages and non-magic users?"

Levy nodded solemnly.

A new determination filled me to the brim. The tears dried and stopped coming.

"Then tell me what I need to do."

This threw Levy off, "What do you mean…?"

"Tell me what I need to do to help you win this damn war."

* * *

 _Erza's POV_

 _Did Lucy really just say that?_

I felt a type of pride begin to rise in me. Lucy would be a very good addition to the Knights, I could feel it. I could see it in the determination shining in her brown orbs.

I looked to Levy, seeing her smiling a little bit. Not a calculating smile, like some might think. But a relieved one.

"You need to find your mother's keys. I can teach you the things I've learned about Celestial Magic, but in order to really learn how to wield it, you're going to have to find the other family who can use it. The Aguria's. The only remaining member – like yourself – is Yukino. She is a member of the Sabertooth clan."

"How far is it?"

Levy sighed, "A few days at best. That's if you run into no problems on the way, go a fast pace, starting at the crack of dawn, and sleep once the sun falls below the horizon."

"She will need escorts," I said, "I will go with her. But we need to keep the party small, as to not draw attention."

"Yes. That was the next thing. I've spoken with Master. He has asked the Dragons to accompany you, as they are the best -current- fighters in our clan," Levy smartly added the word 'current' to the Dragon's title of best team. "Laxus and Gajeel will stay, as Master didn't want the camp unprotected, but Natsu and Wendy will accompany you."

Lucy was taking this all in, nodding her head as Levy informed her of all that needed to happen.

"What of a timetable?" I asked curiously.

"I should be able to teach Lucy everything in the next couple of days. There's little written in the books, and Lucy will be able to learn more from Yukino than from me, so I won't keep her here longer than need be."

"Then we should get started," said Lucy, the determination and will still bright in her eyes. "Tell me what you know."

I left the cave then, as Celestial Magic was never my forte.

"Jellal, Freed."

The two came to meet me at the entrance of the cave as I explained the situation.

"Lucy and I will be traveling. To keep the party small and swift while being properly protected, Master asked Natsu and Wendy to accompany. I ask you two to stay here. It will only be Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and I on this journey, understand?"

They nodded, though I could tell they wanted to protest.

"I ask that you stay here and defend the camp with the remaining Dragons."

Again, they nodded, then we went to the side of the clearing where food was being served.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

Once Erza left, Levy began to explain.

"What I know for certain of Celestial magic, is that there are 12 Gold keys, known as Zodiac keys. These are the strongest known keys in the Celestial world. Then there are Silver keys, many, many silver keys. They are surprisingly common in the magic world, sold in shops and sometimes given to Celestial Wizards as rewards for doing odd jobs."

Levy reached into a pocket and pulled out two Silver keys.

"These are the only keys your mother could keep on her person when she discovered Celestial Wizards were being hunted. Layla told the previous Keeper, that this one," she held up a key that seemed to have a clock face on it, "is Horologium, keeper of time. And this one," she held up the other one that had what seemed to be a wolf head on the handle, "is Canis Major. Both extremely loyal to the Heartfilia's, no matter who it is. Others, I was told, you will have to earn their trust and respect before they give you their keys, especially the Zodiacs, that Layla had hidden throughout the world in various locations. No one except her knew where they were headed, and she was… she was tortured for that information. But she never gave it up. If you have even an ounce of what your mother had in her, you will make a fine Celestial Wizard, Lucy."

Levy finished her speech as she handed me the two keys that belonged to my late mother.

I stared at them, wondering if I could glean any insight as to who my mother was. But all I saw was my reflection in the polished surfaces.

"Thank you, Levy. Was there anything else?"

"Nothing concrete, no. If you wish to know of the rumors though, I can tell you those."

"I want to know everything before I start my journey to Yukino's clan. Even if they are just rumors, I want to know."

Levy smiled and nodded.

"The rumors say that there are even stronger keys than that of the Gold Zodiac keys. Many books spoke of the possibility of Dragon keys. Even so far as to say there is a Fairy and Phoenix key. But no one has ever seen any of these keys, and there is no proof they exist. And all the books agree that even if they did exist, in order to summon one of these you need to have enough magical energy to be able to battle and summon at least three Zodiac Keys, which in and of itself is unheard of in both families."

I nodded, then thanked Levy.

Once she took her leave, I swung my legs out of the bed, still clutching the two keys. I could feel my magic energy was low, after whatever it was I did in that clearing. But I could also feel magic coming from these keys.

Suddenly, a light flashed and brightened, and as soon as it came, it disappeared. But there was now a clock in front of me.

Holy shit its growing feet and hands!

"Hello, Miss Lucy. I am Horologium. Canis and I have been passed down from your mother, Layla, to you. Canis and I proudly serve the Heartfilia family," he said with a slight bow.

"U-um… I'm not entirely certain what to do right now..."

"Yes, of course. This is where we make a contract. Of course, Canis and I are available for you to summon at most times, but others may not be."

"I-is that all?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a bit and smiling.

Horologium's eyes widened – if you could call it that – as he said, "Your mother… used to do that… all the time…"

My smile dropped.

"I can't remember her. I see vague images, but nothing for sure. And nothing of my father. Absolutely nothing," I said as I sat back down on the bed.

"That's depressing," said a voice that didn't belong to Horologium.

I looked at the entrance to see Natsu standing there. What would he be doing here?

"I believe my time is up, Mistress. Both Canis and I will make a contract with you later."

"You-you don't have to-"

 _Poof._

"...call me Mistress..."

Natsu chuckled. I heard it. I know for a fact he chuckled.

I eyed him warily.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

I felt my eyebrows draw together.

"And how am I funny exactly?"

"Well, if I had to explain it, it wouldn't be funny anymore."

"Hmph."

"What I came here to tell you was that the trip got moved up since Levy told you all she knew. We leave tomorrow."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

I sighed as I said, "Why are you going?"

"Laxus' orders."

"Oh."

"He said he figured I'd get over my *cough* extreme dislike of you if I had to protect you."

I nodded, a bit offended, but I expected it.

"So pack whatever you need to pack," he said as he turned to leave.

"I don't have anything I want with me."

He stopped and turned.

"Nothing at all you want to keep with you?"

"Other than these keys? No. I have no want of anything from… that life. I want this war over with so I can get closure."

"Closure for what?" he came back into the cave, walking a bit closer to the bed than before.

"My parents being murdered. Me being kidnapped from my home and family and being sold into adoption, only to be treated like gum on the bottom on one's shoe. I want whoever did it to pay for what they did-"

"Hey."

I was startled out of my 'speech' by his voice, and I looked at him, surprised, and noticed he had stopped next to the bed I was sitting on.

"You don't want to go down that path. Believe me. I've been there. It's the last place you want to be. Just… just focus on the keys you need to find, and I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me…"

Natsu sighed. "I realized I jumped to conclusions, like I typically do with people from the city."

"So, now you don't hate me…?"

"You could say that."

My eyebrow rose.

"That came out wrong. What I'm trying to say, is that I acted like a jerk when I didn't know the whole story. I'm also trying to say… I'm sorry about that."

I blinked in shock. Natsu didn't seem like the type of guy that typically apologized for his actions. He seemed like the type of guy who just jumped head first into a situation and worried about consequences later.

A sudden and very quick memory flashed through my eyes. I saw something pink at the edge of what I assume was a crib.

How can I be remembering things from when I was less than a year old? It doesn't make any sense.

"Hey, you okay there? You got real pale for a sec."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little… confused, is all."

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

I sort of did mind, but I was fairly certain about what I saw in that little glimpse. I'm quite sure I saw a head of pink hair on a young boy.

"I keep having these-these really vague flashbacks. They last maybe a second, but not much longer. I saw my mom's eyes and her hair, but I couldn't make out any other features. But then, just now, I could've sworn I saw… well, you."

I looked at him to see his reaction. His eyes had widened by a fraction.

"You remember?" he asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

I shook my head.

"Not clearly. I didn't get a good look, but the boy looked like a younger you. And who else has pink hair?"

"It's salmon!"

Another memory.

" _I think she likes his pink hair, Jude."_

" _It's NOT pink! It's salmon!"_

 _Then laughter._

"What? Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"You're crying."

This startled me. How many times am I going to cry in this damn infirmary?

"I just had another memory surface, is all. And I saw you. For sure," I giggled as I recalled my tugging at his hair as my mother spoke to Jude. "I pulled at your hair."

"Every time I came over."

"My mother insisted your hair was pink."

"And every time I told her its salmon, and you would try to grab at my hair. Which just sold your mom that my hair was pink, since they found out your favorite color was pink-"

"It still is."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes, until Natsu said, "It was Layla who brought me to Fairy Tail."

My head jerked up as I looked at him.

"You weren't born in Fairy Tail?"

He shook his head, "No. None of the Dragons except Laxus was born here. But I know Gajeel and Wendy are family."

"You mean blood related?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"My father told me."

This raised more questions in my mind. But before I could ask them, Erza came into the infirmary.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"Lucy remembered me."

"I… see. Well, Master decided we were leaving tonight. He wants us on the road as soon as possible. Are you both ready?"

I nodded, as did Natsu.

"Good. Come on. The others are waiting."

* * *

 _ **xxXXxx**_

Whew! I hope that was okay! I meant to post this on Christmas, but family surprises and stuff.

Hope everyone had a good holiday! I hope to update this before the New Year, or at least on New Year, but I don't know for sure yet if I'll be able to. Anyways… bye for now! Leave me a review please! I like hearing from my readers, and I read every single one of them!


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year everyone! New Year's resolutions, anybody? I know mine! ... focus more on trying to update my stories on time! I've been real bad with it, but here's a promise I kept! New chapter for the New Year!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Lucy's POV_

We set off that same hour. There was little to pack, as the camp was supplied well for a quick getaway if need be, and Erza and Wendy were all ready to go.

"So, how far is Sabertooth, exactly?" I asked hesitantly.

"About 5 days walk," said Natsu, "but at Erza's pace, I have a feeling we'll get there sooner."

I looked up to see the scarlet woman was indeed ahead by at least fifteen feet. Shocked, I sped up to catch up to her, Natsu and Wendy already half-way there.

Natsu was with Erza, talking about the best places to rest along the way, so I made sure to catch up to Wendy. I had barely uttered two words to the girl.

"Hey, Wendy?"

She startled, but then seemed to forcibly calm herself.

"Y-yes?"

"What's your story?"

"Huh?"

"How'd you end up in Fairy Tail?"

"W-well, um… I don't really remember much..."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation before Wendy asked me a question.

"What made you decide to run away?"

"Oh, well… I guess I'd just finally had enough. I was tired of my life, it never felt… right." at her strange look I said, "I didn't say that right… of course, getting slapped around by a parental figure should never in a million years feel _right,_ but it just felt like I was missing some part of my life. Something I had to get back. Guess I found it, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said smiling.

The rest of the time, Wendy and I talked about random things. She talked about her Wind Dragon Slaying magic, and I talked about the only good thing that was in the city… plumbing.

She had a good laugh of course, at which we drew the attention of Natsu and Erza, both telling us to quiet down, unless we wanted to be discovered by an enemy who happened to be walking by.

The two of us instantly quieted, but giggled to ourselves.

Wendy was like the little sister I never had. She was adorable, flustered at times, and was so sweet and gentle. It was hard for me to imagine her being a Dragon Slayer like Natsu, Gajeel, or Laxus. I had heard whispers around the camp about their magic power – extremely destructive, and very powerful.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Erza decided we should rest for the night and continue on tomorrow.

So, we began to set up camp.

It was simple really. Just a couple of somewhat small tents around an even smaller homemade fire pit.

Erza took the first watch, while Wendy and I went into one tent, and Natsu went into the other.

It was then, however, I noticed I couldn't sleep.

Wendy had been asleep for what I could only assume was a few hours, and here I was, tossing and turning, completely unable to even keep my eyes shut.

Giving up, I tried my best to quietly slip out of the tent. Whether I succeeded in not waking the young Dragon Slayer, I'm not certain. But when I did leave the tent, I found Natsu sitting in front of the fire, his back to me.

I felt my head go to the side - like one would expect a dog to do - out of curiosity.

Slowly, I made my way over to him. I knew he could hear me. Wendy herself had told me about a Slayer's increased senses. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if he heard me tossing and turning in my tent.

"Hey," I whispered as I sat down somewhat next to him.

He looked at me and said, "Can't sleep, huh."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. You?"

He shrugged and looked away, "I've never really been able to sleep well."

"Why's that?"

He shrugged again, still not looking at me.

Obviously not Mr. Talkative tonight. Maybe I can get him to open up with the right questions...

"What's Fairy Tail really like? You know, when you're not hating each other for accepting an 'outsider'?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"Well… for starters, I would always get into fights with anyone willing. That mostly included Gray and Gajeel, but eventually went to include a few other people too."

I laughed. Not because I didn't see it, but because amazingly enough I wanted to see a fight between them. I hadn't seen anyone in the clan really fight someone, but for some reason, I just couldn't see Natsu actually losing to anybody.

So I never asked if he had.

But I did ask, "How many of those fights did you win?"

"Psh. All of 'em."

I full on laughed that time, just because of the look on his face. It seemed he knew there were a _few_ he hadn't won, but really, why would that matter in the full scheme of things?

We continued talking about Fairy Tail, and all the good times they _did_ have. Which mostly included talking about Natsu's fights, but there were times he spoke of Erza's old teammate. He didn't have much to say about her. Just that she was a she and she was pretty good at what she did. He also told me about Gray and his very strange habit of stripping, along with Juvia's long-time crush on him, which the man realized only a mere year ago that he returns her feelings.

"Even I knew Gray was in love with Juvia, almost as much as her him. If I could see it, then he really must be an idiot," Natsu said with a sigh.

"Why do you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Why do you put yourself below Gray?"

"Um-"

"Don't do that."

His eyebrows drew together as he looked at me, slight confusion in his eyes.

"Why do you call Gray an idiot, then put yourself below him?"

"Well… cuz I am."

"No, you're not," I said adamantly.

"She's right, Natsu."

I looked up to see Erza standing by the fire.

"You're nowhere close to being an idiot. Do you make mistakes? Of course, but so does everyone else. If anything, everyone in Fairy Tail admires you, because you aren't afraid to show who you really are, including Gajeel, and especially Gray. Myself included," she whispered at the end.

I nodded once, agreeing with Erza's words.

Looking back to Natsu, I saw his head down slightly, so he was looking directly at the fire, seemingly lost in thought.

"Anyways, Natsu, its your turn for watch. Three hours, then its Wendy's turn. Then we set out for Sabertooth again."

That seemed to get him out of the state he was in. As Erza made her way to the girl's slightly larger tent – to fit three girls, while Natsu's was a one person tent – Natsu stood. When Erza entered and tied up the tent, he turned to look at me.

"I guess we'll talk later?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I want to know more about Fairy Tail if its gonna be my new home."

His smile almost showed his teeth, but then he turned and headed into the brush that surrounded the campsite.

I sat there, just thinking. I wasn't really sure how long I sat there till I realized my back seemed to creak from any movement thanks to staying in one spot for so long.

So, I laid on the ground, still entirely unable to fall asleep. I should be exhausted, but this past week, I've had more 'restful' sleep than I've had in ages.

Soon enough, Natsu came back from his watch.

"Wendy's turn?" I asked.

He nodded.

I got up and went to the tent to find Wendy steadily waking up already.

"You're turn Wendy," I whispered to her.

She too nodded, and got up.

When she came out, I was back lying by the dying fire – seeking its warmth – and she set off, ignoring the fact that Natsu too was by the fire.

After she was in the brush, I sighed, and got as close as I could to the fire.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I-I'm cold," I said shivering.

"I am a _fire_ dragon, you know that, right?" he asked as he lit his fist on fire.

The clearing instantly became warmer.

"Fire dragon _slayer_ ," I muttered as my eyes drifted closed.

"Nah."

I giggled as I felt that warmth surround me. I peeked just to be sure, and sure enough, Natsu had moved closer. Not invading-personal-space close, but just closer than he was, with his hand still glowing from the flames.

"Thanks," I whispered as sleep began to claim me.

And I could've sworn I heard him say, "Anytime, Lucy."

 _ **xxXXxx**_

* * *

So, how was it? It was sort of filler and character building here, but you know, it works. Next chapter, they'll be heading for/in Sabertooth's clan! Please leave a review for me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

It wasn't until the day after the first full day of traveling that we arrived at Sabertooth territory. A short time later, a patrol found us and took us to the main camp. There, many wizards were gathered, having heard the news of Fairy Tail visitors. The master, the others had warned me, wasn't the easiest guy to get along with, and I had a feeling they were putting that mildly. Very mildly.

Thankfully, the man was nowhere in sight. But it seemed Natsu knew who was waiting for us.

"Sting! Rogue! You two look like you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Aye, Natsu-san. It has been a few years now, hasn't it?" said the blonde.

"Sorry Rogue, Gajeel couldn't make it this trip," Natsu said to the black-haired man.

Said man nodded his head.

"So" Sting said, "What brings you guys to Saber territory?"

Erza spoke then, "We recently found someone once lost to us. Lucy Heartfilia," Erza announced as she looked to me, smiling a little.

" _Lucy?!"_ yelled a feminine voice.

The crowd moved aside as a woman with short white hair emerged.

"It really _is_ you!" she said as she ran to Sting's side, which was directly in front of me.

The girl looked at me for a moment, then whispered, "You've already started looking, haven't you? For the keys?"

I hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot, I'm Yukino. Yukino Aguria. We've really gotta talk," she said as she pulled me away from my new comrades. I saw Natsu's hand tighten into a fist, and Erza's fist tighten on the hilt of her sword. I looked them in the eye, and tried to tell them it was alright. Erza seemed to relax a bit, but Natsu didn't, which confused me a bit, but maybe our talks had warmed him up to me?

Yukino led me to the edge of the clearing as the crowd dispersed and everyone went back to doing their things.

"So… how long have you been in Fairy Tail?"

"Um… not long… about a week..."

"Why didn't you come to Sabertooth sooner?"

And so I told Yukino my story – about how I was taken from Fairy Tail by the Council and placed for adoption, and all the way through to the time where I ran away and was found by Fairy Tail's Knights, and up to the present time.

"Wow… that was their reaction to a newcomer?" Yukino asked, shocked.

"I understand why, though," I told her, "They've lost so many because of the king. It only makes sense that they would be cautious and on guard around me. But they seem to be warming up."

"There's something else I've gotta tell you. Well, there's a lot of stuff I've got to tell you," Yukino said, "First, I have two of the Zodiac keys. When your mom sent them out, she originally gave these two to my parents. She said something along the lines of, 'When my daughter finds the other Zodiac keys, another hunt will be awaiting her.' Something along those lines, I think. But the next thing I have to tell you is that-"

"Lucy, are you ready?" Erza said as she came around the corner.

"Hm? Um, not really. Yukino is still trying to tell me and teach me things."

"I see. We must be on our way to our next destination. If you would, Yukino, please speed things along."

Yukino nodded.

Satisfied, Erza left.

"What was it you were saying?" I asked Yukino as Erza was out of earshot.

"It's nothing important. But what is important, is how to summon your spirits. C'mon, I'll teach you!"

And with that, Yukino taught me how to open the gates to the Celestial World. She also opened her Zodiac gates, Libra and Pisces, _simultaneously_. It was then I realized I had a ways to go. I wasn't even sure I could open a single Silver key, let alone one or even _two_ Zodiac keys.

"Okay, now you try it!"

"Um… are you sure?"

She nodded.

"O-okay..."

I took a deep breath, then pulled Canis Major's key out of my pocket.

"Open, gate of the canine. Canis!"

And before me appeared a large dog figure. On all fours its shoulders reached my waist, and it had gorgeous short-brown fur. The only thing that didn't make it look like a dog were its eyes. Far, far too intelligent to be a dog. Don't get me wrong, there are som intelligent dogs out there, but this particular one looked smarter than _me_ , and I consider myself pretty smart.

With a slight bow, the 'dog' began to speak.

"Mistress? You summoned?"

"Yes… j-just a little test to see if I could."

"I see. Well, in any case, you're a natural."

"T-thanks!"

"You are a natural, Lucy-san. You'll be able to summon to Spirits at once in no time!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Eh… that seems a little too far off in my future… I mean, look at you, you summoned two Gold keys at once!" I said, my jealousy showing itself a bit.

"It didn't take very long though-"

"And you've been around magic for what I can only assume is your whole life..."

"R-right..."

A silence passed between all of us. Yukino and I soon sent our Spirits back home, then headed back for the camp.

"Did my mother tell your parents where I should start looking?"

"Not that they told me. But there is something I'm supposed to give to you. I'm not supposed to look at it. Only you can. I can't really remember, but it was something about them knowing when you opened it… that the search was on or something? I'm sorry I can't remember..."

"It's alright, Yukino. I just want to find them, you know?"

Yukino nodded. When we got there, Yukino immediately dragged me towards what I could only assume was her home.

Sting and Natsu were inside, conversing when we arrived.

"Sting! Goodness, you scared me. I just have to give Lucy that thing, then they should be ready to go."

Sting nodded, then whispered something to Natsu, who nodded as well.

Yukino returned quickly with an old looking paper.

"Here. Like I said, I don't know what's written in there, or if there even is anything in there. But your mom wanted you to have it," Yukino said as she handed it over.

As soon as my hand closed over the paper, I felt a little bit of my magic leave me, and then the paper glowed slightly.

Confused, I unrolled the parchment to find beautiful handwriting:

 _Dearest Lucy,_

 _Let me start by apologizing. I believe the reason behind the king's hatred for magic-users is my burden to bare. Something I did resulted in this war. I'm so sorry my sweet Lucy, because now this burden falls to you. You must recollect my keys. As I'm sure Yukino has already told you, she holds two of the Zodiac keys. Two keys are unnecessary for your mission, and they are safer with Yukino. You must begin your search with Aries. She is the one who will trust you the soonest, and strong enough to weigh favor with the other keys. Aries can be found where your father and I met. After Aries, I suggest you move on to Capricorn. Your magic ability will increase simply from having a contract with the gold Zodiac keys, but he will teach you to control your magic, so it won't overwhelm you. Capricorn will be where the sun touched the earth. After that, it is up to you my little girl. I wish I could be there with you. But maybe in some way, I am. I love you, Lucy, I always will. And never forget. I'll always be watching over you._

 _With all my love,_

 _-Mom_

Tears were pouring from my eyes as I read those last few sentences. I had crumpled to the ground at some point, and before my watery eyes, the golden parchment began to vanish.

I thought for sure I had spent all of my tears, but my emotions had other ideas.

"It… it disappeared..." Yukino said as she stood over me, her voice telling how shocked she was.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I stood, the last of her words echoing in my mind.

" _I'll always be watching over you."_

If Momma was watching over me, she wouldn't want me to cry anymore. I've shed enough tears as it is throughout my life. Keeping this thought in mind, my tears dried swiftly and I looked to Yukino, smiling.

"Thank you, Yukino. I know what I have to do."

I turned to leave, assuming Natsu would follow – which he did.

"Erza, if it's alright with you, I'd like to head out now," I said as I approached her and Wendy.

Her eyebrow rose, but then she nodded.

"I assume you know where we must go?"

"Not yet."

This time, the three of them looked confused.

"I need to know something first. But if Yukino couldn't even look at the writing, then that must mean she didn't fully trust everyone here," I whispered.

They seemed to understand then, as Wendy and Erza picked up their belongings – Natsu's and mine still being packed – and we made our way towards the exit. Before we left though, Yukino stopped us.

"Lucy-san, wait!"

I turned around to see her running towards us.

"I just had to tell you something before you left. If and when you need us, we'll be there, okay?" behind Yukino, Sting made his way to her, "She's right. You know how to reach us, Natsu-san."

Natsu grinned in response as he said, "Tch. Like we'd ever need Sabertooth's help."

Sting grinned as well, laughing it off.

Our group left then, heading somewhat back the way we came.

"So, Lucy, where are we headed?" Erza asked.

I looked to the pinkette as I said, "I'm hoping Natsu can tell us."

Erza, Wendy and Natsu all looked puzzled.

"The very first key we need to go after is located where my mother and father first met. Do you know where that is?" I asked him, hoping he did.

He thought hard for a good minute, then it dawned on him.

"Follow me," he said as he began to head east.

So he did know, that was good. A ping of jealousy went through me. It was small, but it was still there. He could remember my parents, while all I could remember was that my mother may have looked like me – and that was the part that was making me jealous.

A small sigh escaped my lips as we continued our trek. From the pace Natsu was going at, we had a long way to go before we would make our destination…

* * *

And man did we! It was a good five days' hike from the Sabertooth camp to our destination – a small building by the edge of a cliff. Each day and night was the same as the first. I would be mostly unable to sleep, and so I would go and talk to Natsu until it was his turn to be on guard, then when he returned we would continue talking for awhile, until the warmth of his voice and fire lulled me to sleep.

"Well, here we are," Natsu said.

"How'd you know it was this place, Natsu?" Erza asked him.

"Cuz of the name of the place," he said simply.

Then the rest of us looked up. It was called the _Love and Lucky Rest Haven_.

I felt my head tilt in confusion a bit, and noticed the others do the same.

"I don't get it," I said.

Natsu smiled as he said, "One of my favorite stories your mom told me was the one where she and Jude met. It was also where he proposed to her, and where she told him she was pregnant with you. This is also where they found out what to name you," Natsu continued as he turned his head to look at the sign on the roof of the building, "The 'k' from _Lucky_ had fallen in its old age, and so it said _Love and Lucy_ instead. And that's what they named you," He finished softly.

Tears were once again in my eyes. They didn't fall, but they still blurred my vision to the point where I had to wipe them away.

"They… they met here?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, "and… they..." my eyes couldn't take in enough of the old building. Some one had lovingly kept it up for all these years, as it looked like the paint and roofing and doors couldn't be more than a few years old, and the windows looked brand new. There wasn't a speck of rust or dirt in sight on the building.

Before anyone could make any sudden moves, someone came out of the building. An older woman, maybe in her late 50's?

"Oh my, I haven't had visitors in some time, I-"

Then her eyes landed on me.

"Y-you… who… what is your name?"

I blinked rapidly, then said, "L-Lucy Ash- … Heartfilia..."

"You… are the spitting image of your mother. Though, I do see a bit of your father in you as well… come inside, all of you, you must be exhausted. It is a long way here from Fairy Tail."

The woman led us inside, then said, "And where are my manners? I'm Ms. Spetto. I knew your mother and father well, Lucy."

I nodded, then hesitantly asked, "Can you tell me about them?"

"Of course. Let's get everyone settled in for the night first."

I nodded, and she led us to some rooms in the back. Wendy and Natsu were put in the same room – they were family after all, and she put Erza and I in a room together.

When she was through with directions for where things were, she led me to the kitchen.

"What do you want to know about your parents, hon?" Ms. Spetto asked as she worked around the kitchen, making something that smelled heavenly.

"E-everything… I… I don't remember anything about them, and barely what they look like."

"Oh, you poor thing..." she said, looking up from what she was doing, a look of sadness in her eyes.

She finished making whatever it was she was making – something in a mug, apparently, and she pushed it across the table in the kitchen, indicating I should sit down as well.

As I took my seat, she began her story.

"You see, Lucy dear, your father and your mother were quite different people from who they were when I last saw them. They were both dirt poor, for certain, but back then, this place was bustling, and I needed the help. So, I took them both in. Layla was 17, and Jude was almost 20. Layla was the one who dreamed of better days, while Jude was one of those who worked and put everything he had into his work. But then a few months passed, and I noticed a change in them. Layla became more focused on her tasks, while Jude was relaxing a bit more – and what I mean by that is not working himself into the ground. Then I saw it. One night, when we had maybe one or two customers, they had the night off. I was just out to get a few fresh vegetables for dinner, and there they were. Talking by the edge of the cliff, hand in hand, laying on the ground and looking up at the darkening sky. It finally dawned on me that the two were teaching each other things – meaning that one was rubbing off on the other and vice versa. But then something terrible happened – or at least terrible for that time. Layla… she showed him she had magic. I knew of course. I had always kept wizards safe from traveling guards, but it was up to the wizards to keep their magic hidden from anyone else. But Layla… she trusted Jude so much… and she was right. He was amazed by her magic. If I recall correctly, he was so shocked at how pure it seemed and felt..." Ms. Spetto drifted off as she was locked in the memory of my mother and father at a young age.

"I'm so sorry you lost your parents, Lucy… its unfortunate, but it seems the good ones are always taken from the world too soon..."

I looked down at my hands that were cold and had sought out the warmth coming from the cup – just now realizing it contained cinnamon hot chocolate, my favorite. But the warmth from the mug simply wouldn't reach my fingers. The cold had spread from my hands and up my arms, down to my very toes.

"But… but why… why did they take me?" I whispered, pain echoing through my voice, no matter how much I tried to restrain it.

Ms. Spetto sighed, and placed a hand on top of mine. She must have realized how cold my hands were, because she wrapped both her hands around mine as she said, "Lucy, there are some things that are completely out of our control. It was unfortunate, but you being taken from your home was one of those things. But look where you ended up? You came home, to your true family, Fairy Tail. And if I remember things correctly, to your future family as well."

This startled me, and I gazed questioningly at her.

"Too soon? Oh, dear, how long have you been with Fairy Tail?"

"A few weeks now… three, I think, I can't seem to keep up with the time… why?"

"Ah, yes, much too soon. Well, drink your hot cocoa. Maybe it'll warm up those cold hands of yours, hm?" she said as she finished her cup, moving to the sink to rinse it out.

I nearly gulped down the cooling cocoa, as it had cooled enough that I could drink it quickly and not burn my tongue.

Though the drink did warm me a little, I was still freezing cold, as though there was a constant hunk of ice around me the entire time.

"Alright, dear, you get to bed. I'll finish this up."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"It's just rinsing a cup and wiping down a counter, Lucy… I'll be fine. I may be old, but I'm not _that_ old."

"I never thought for a second you were old. You can't be more than, what, 54?"

Her eyes widened.

Oh no, did I go too old? I began to panic.

"You think I'm 54? My… no one's thought that in a long time. You've got your mother's kind heart, for sure. Lucy, I'm turning 65 this year."

"No way… I- you can't be turning 65, you don't look a day over 60!" I said, stunned.

The older woman blushed and she said, "You're too much! Now, go, you need your rest, dear."

I smiled and gave her my thanks, then headed to the room I shared with Erza. There were separate beds, thank goodness, or else I'd probably have woken her up, but as it was, I got dressed then got under the freezing covers.

Then stared at the ceiling. And stared. And stared some more.

The lights in the place had been turned off long ago, and so I quietly made my way out of the room once more, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders, I made my way outside through the back door.

I sat on the steps outside and just stared at the stars. It was becoming a favorite thing of mine to do. When Natsu wasn't there – which was typically only when he was on watch – I just stared at the stars, soaking in the wonder of it all.

Then a voice startled me, one that was very familiar, "Still can't sleep, huh?"

I looked back to find Natsu standing behind me, dressed in his typical nightwear of his baggy pants, but leaving nothing to cover his chest except his scarf that he never took off.

"No. I'm freezing, and I can't sleep when I'm cold."

"And so you thought coming out into the cold night would help that?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Looking at it like that, it didn't make much sense. Okay, it didn't make any sense. But I came out to look at the stars and-

"But you weren't thinking about the cold were you? At least you remembered to bring a blanket with you," he said as he sat down next to me, close enough that I could feel his body heat, but not enough to have skin-to-skin contact.

Then the air started to get warmer – and thankfully so did I. I looked to Natsu, but he hadn't lit himself on fire like I anticipated.

As if knowing my thoughts, he said, "This is an old place. I didn't want to risk burning it down with my fire."

That sounded so unlike him… from the stories he would tell me, it seemed he was an 'act first and worry about the consequences later' kind of guy.

"So where do you think your mom hid the first key?" Natsu asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. She just said that it was at the place they met. Maybe Ms. Spetto will know?"

He grunted in agreement then looked up at the night sky, as I was doing.

After a few minutes, I dropped my gaze from the sky and whispered, "What do you remember about my parents?"

I felt more than saw Natsu shift his eyes over to me, probably wondering where my thoughts were leading.

"I just want to remember something..."

I heard Natsu sigh next to me, perhaps thinking about what to say.

"I remember just about everything about your parents, Lucy. They treated me like I was their son, and I'm grateful to Layla for bringing me to Fairy Tail after I lost my family. And then they had you, and though we were both really young, we became friends quickly. But then the raid happened and… everyone was sure you were gone for good."

I was looking at Natsu, the man staring at the ground as the memories flitted through his mind.

"So, you have begun the search for your mother's keys, then," said a voice behind us.

 _ **xxXXxx**_

Fifth installment of Fairy Tail Warriors! So sorry I haven't updated at all, people! I've been incredibly busy. It didn't help that I had writer's block for such a long time, but I think I got something worked out!

Hope you liked it and the long chapter! Almost 4k words, wow!


	6. Chapter 6

Just want to say a quick thank you to PinkFireandGoldenStars for helping me with my chapters! OMG THANK YOU! Everyone else should probably do the same - cuz without their help, I would _still_ be stuck on all of my stories... yeah... anywho, on with the story, though I would like to apologize for how short it is, I do intend to keep it above the 1500 word range from now on!

* * *

The voice behind them was Miss Spetto, who'd been watching them since Lucy opened the door to go outside.

"Miss Spetto?" Lucy asked, surprised to see her up at such an hour.

What they didn't notice until just then was that the older woman held a small box in her hands - something that looked a lot like a jewelry box, but much smaller than the average.

Both of them stood up at the sight of Miss Spetto, wondering why she was up at such an hour.

"Am I wrong?" she asked, looking into Lucy's eyes for her answer.

Lucy blinked at the older woman and then said, "No, you're right. I'm looking for them."

Miss Spetto nodded, then opened the small box. Inside, laid a key. But not just any key. A golden one, with a special handle and stem – Aries' key.

"Your mother once told me you'd come looking for her keys to do what she never could – end this war between magic and non-magic users. For good."

Lucy could only stare at the woman in front of her, wondering why this hadn't been mentioned in the note her mother had left her. Perhaps this is what she'd been talking about when she spoke of the war being her burden to bear?

Lucy – her hands shaking – reached out and took the lone key. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the small handle, a bright golden light engulfed the area, now pulsing with magic.

When the light faded as soon as it came, before them stood a young woman with near snow-white skin that was covered in a fluffy and short white dress, her face framed by pink hair with two small brown horns at the top of her head.

"H-hello M-miss Heartfilia," said Aries.

"Just call me Lucy, okay?"

Aries stopped fidgeting, looked Lucy in her eyes, and breathed out deeply.

"O-okay, Lucy-san."

"I suppose now we make a contract?" Lucy asked her, ignoring for now the added honorific.

Aries nodded, and the contract was made valid. She could now call upon three Celestial Spirits - Lucy was quickly reaching her newfound dream to be as strong as her mother obviously was.

Aries faded back to the Celestial Realm as Lucy looked back at Miss Spetto.

"You're mother would be proud. And while I wish you could stay and catch up, I believe you have a quest to finish. So in the morning when everyone is awake, I'll send you all off with a good breakfast so you will travel well," Miss Spetto said with her eyes tearing up a bit.

"Thank you for your kindness and for telling me about my parents Miss Spetto. I really appreciate it, so much."

The woman simply nodded at her as she went back inside, closing the door behind her to give the two teens some privacy.

"So where to next?" Natsu asked Lucy after a few moments of silence passed between them.

"My mother said Capricorn's key is next: where the sun touched the earth... do you know anything about that?"

Natsu shook his head, not knowing what Lucy's mother meant by the statement.

Lucy looked at the three keys in her hand, wondering where this road would take her.

"Maybe one of the others know? We can ask them in the morning" Lucy said as she headed for the door. She needed to sleep whether she was tired or not.

Both headed inside as they knew they needed to sleep, saying their goodnights as they went to their separate rooms.

 ** _The next morning..._**

After a delicious breakfast, Miss Spetto sent them on their way - which way, Lucy still wasn't sure.

"Lucy, where to next?" Erza asked her as Miss Spetto went back inside the inn.

"I'm not sure," was her response.

Wendy blinked at Lucy, while Erza squinted her eyes, curiosity in their depths.

"In my mother's note for me, she said after Aries I should find Capricorn. Do either of you know where the sun touched the earth?"

Lucy was surprised when no one spoke up, though she supposed she shouldn't be. If this were easy, then anyone would've been able to find the keys.

"Well, does anybody have any idea of where we should start?" Erza asked as she continued to think of who could possibly know the meaning behind Lucy's mother's words.

Wendy spoke up then, saying, "Levy might know right? Since secrets have been passed down from her predecessor, she might know-"

"She will not know what it is you are seeking," said a semi-familiar voice behind Lucy.

The others' eyes widened upon the arrival of this person, and so she turned around to be face-to-face with Fairy Tail's leader - Makarov.

"The brat knows a lot, I'll give her that - but she does not know any location of any of the keys Layla distributed throughout the land," he continued, "I assume you have found the first key that belonged to your mother?"

Lucy blinked rapidly, then nodded quickly, wondering how the leader of Fairy Tail could be out and about at such a dangerous time for the wizarding world.

"Where is it you are looking next?" Makarov said, looking to Lucy for the answer.

"U-um, uh," Lucy was unsure of why she was so nervous - this man was her leader, after all, shouldn't she be at ease around him?

"Where the sun touched the earth," Erza told him, ignoring Lucy's internal struggle.

"Hmm..." the bearded man looked down in thought, "where the sun touched - ah, yes - I remember now - the mountain range, a familiar place for Wendy and Natsu, if I do in fact remember that part correctly."

Lucy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she looked behind her at the two Dragon Slayers, their heads bowed, hiding their faces.

"Well, I must be going, I didn't come all the way out here for you brats - good luck!" he said as he turned around and walked away waving to the group now behind him.

"Mountains?" Lucy sighed when he was out of earshot, "What mountains? The only thing around here is rolling hills!" she exclaimed as she looked around.

"The mountains Gramps was talkin' about are the other way - towards Crocus and Magnolia City," Natsu said, head still bowed.

Lucy looked once more at the two Dragon Slayers, then to Erza.

Erza closed her eyes and shook her head, indicating to Lucy to leave the subject be.

Lucy's shoulders fell slightly as she nodded, and they headed back the way they came - towards Fairy Tail, and the city Lucy swore she wouldn't go to again so long as there was breath in her body - Crocus.

* * *

I am so incredibly sorry for how late this update is, as I planned to post this a very long time ago - like, in November, but I had a huge case of writer's block, and so was unable to even create this chapter, let alone post it. But now I have a new laptop, and my creative juices apparently flow only whenever I sleep deprive myself, because the other night I didn't fall asleep until about 10 o'clock... in the morning. Hehe... whoops. But hey, whatever it takes to get a new chapter posted! Please review, as I do read them and enjoy reading them, and if anyone has any questions feel free to PM or ... leave a review. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year! Till next time!

-FairyTailFanGirlie


End file.
